Pocket Ball Z
by Boyzilla
Summary: Some time after Goku leaves with Shenron, the next generation of Z-fighters take it upon themselves to defend the Earth. During one training session, Gohan discovered a strange artifact, which later during the spar, cracked open and threw Pan and Goten into a dimensional hole. Pan awakens to find a CHILD Goten, but also world full of powerful creatures called, Pokémon! NO ROMANCES!
1. Chapter 1: It all Starts Here

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball Z, Dragon GT, or Dragon Ball neither do I own Pokémon and any characters that come from these shows, they are copyrighted to their original companies.

_Italic_ used for Thoughts, **Bold** used for any translated/untranslated Pokémon chat. Also I will be saying most names/attacks in English and not there Japanese terms.

This is my first story, so if you have any constructive criticism or like my story, please leaves a review. Also I've changed ash Ketchum's age to 12 even though he's 10 he looks exactly the same has season 1 ash.

* * *

><p><span>Pocket-Ball Z<span>

Chapter 1: It all starts here.

Dragon Ball World

Pan had got dressed in her usual red shirt with blue jeans, with her red badana. She was heading out the door to meet up with her Father and Goten. Meanwhile before she grabbed her pack, Giru slipped inside it.

_"I wonder what goten and dad are going to teach me today, maybe they're gonna help me become a super saiyen?"_ pan thought. She wrapped her tail around her waist like a belt and jumped a blue flame-like aura surrounded her and she took to the skies.

It has been 4 months since her grandfather Goku saved the world from the black dragon Shenron, now Goku was gone, and pan was determined to become strong like him. She has asked her father and Goten to help train her to become stronger and perhaps reach the state of super saiya-jin. Both Gohan and Goten had agreed to help her.

Gohan looked up he could sense pan's Ki coming toward him but not see her yet, he could also sense Goten's Ki coming from the other direction, at the same time however he felt something stir around them it was strange, for it was flicking on and off like a light switch. "Hey dad I'm here!" screamed pan as she landed on the ground and let her tail unwrap. "So what are we doing today?"

Goten also landed behind Gohan. "Alright bro, don't you think we should teach pan something new today?", "Perhaps..." Gohan replied. Goten then took notice of his brother's expression, something was going on. Goten closed his eyes to see if he could sense anything, then he sensed it for a split second, then another second.

Pan was putting her backpack down and noticed something moving in it. "Huh?" She opened the pack and out of nowhere came out Giru. "Giru what are you doing here! I thought I told you to stay home!" pan yelled while pointing at Giru. "Giru wanted to see pan train, cheer for pan to do her best." Giru explained to pan as he floated in midair. "oh, thank you Giru." she replied.

"Pan, Goten, I'll be right back, I need to check something out, you guys start training without Me." with that Gohan flew toward the unknown flicking Ki. Pan and Goten stared at each other and got into their fighting positions. "Let's see how well you've been at aerial combat." Goten said, "Alright, let's go goten!" pan yelled as she wrapped her tail around her waist. They flew with great speed at each other, soon punching and kicking at each other.

Gohan was too far away, he could still sense Goten's and Pan's Ki signature clear as day. _"Alright, something is around here, whoever or whatever is here must be the cause of the strange energy." _Gohan looked around, keeping his senses on high alert when a strange hexagon shaped gem caught his eye.

_"What's this"_ Gohan said as he picked up the strange gem. _"It's radiating a strange Ki signature, what could it be?" _he looked closer to examine it, he saw small strange kanji letters craved onto it, but it's too small to make out the word even for his eyes. _"I'll have to take this to Bulma to see what she could do with It." _he put the gem in his pocket and started flying back to the others.

* * *

><p>Pokémon World<p>

Ash Ketchum, a 12 year old boy who began his journey in pallet town as a Pokémon trainer. With his Pokémon and best friend Pikachu he's has had an unforgettable journey in the Kanto region with his friends Misty, a Girl and water Pokémon Cerulean gym leader, and Brock a Rock Pokémon Pewter Gym Leader.

Ash had just lost the Indigo League, and he lost to his friend Richie due to the fact that charizard didn't listen to him. _"Why did I have to lose?"_ He thought has he rolled over in a bed, **"pika****...****chu****..."**.

Oak, Brock, Misty and Ash's mother we're in another room. "So he's just been lying in there?" questioned professor oak. "Yeah, he won't eat or anything, he's depressed." answered brock. "About what?" said oak, "Is it about the match?" questioned ash's mom who felt concerned for her boy.

Brock answered "mm, I think he feels like a total loser because he lost to Richie." "Well I think he should be happy he made it to the 5th round, I know he feels badly but he can't mop around forever." said Misty who also felt concerned about Ash for his crushing defeat.

Misty got up and went into the room ash and Pikachu was in. "Hey ash are you hungry?" she questioned, only to be responded by a groaning "no". "Oh well, you want to take a walk with me?" "Do it yourself misty." this answer got a little on her nerves.

"Oh how about we buy some souvenirs at the gift shop?" she tugged at ash's arm, "Leave me alone misty!" "No! You need to stop being such a baby and get over it! The only reason you lost was because you were lazy!" replied misty who was in a furious tone.

"Both of you stop! Ash misty is right, a trainer should always prepare himself and his Pokémon before battles such as these." oak interfered with the argument. However they kept arguing over and over until Pikachu got sick of it. **"Pika****...****Pikachu!"** an electric attack shot over the whole group "Ah stop it Pikachu!" screamed ash while being electrocuted. **"Pika?"**

The T.V had turned on due to the electric blast and the semi-finals were about to begin. The group rushed over to meet Richie. Richie was talking to his Pokémon through they were inside their poke balls. Ash, Misty, and Brock had just arrived. "Good luck Richie, you better win this one." "Thanks Ash." replied Richie.

Ash, Misty, Brock and the rest except Richie was on the stands watching Richie's Pokémon battle with a girl. They we're both down to their final Pokémon. "Ivy come on out!" screamed the girl when she tossed a poke ball out which opened up and out came out Ivysaur. **"Ivy! Ivysaur!"** "Sparky I choose you!" as Richie did the same thing and a Pikachu with a bit of hair loose on its head appeared out of the poke ball **"Pikachu!****"**

The Female Trainer did not wait she sent her Ivysaur to tackle her opponent quickly. **"Ivy Ivysaur!"** Sparky barely dodged the attack, "Sparky quick use thunder shock!" sparky prepared** "Pikachuu! Pikachuu! Pikachuu!"** sparky fired his thunder shock multiple times at the Ivysaur, it dodged all but one, but it didn't seem to have effect. "What! Thunder shock has no effect!" The Ivysaur jumped into the air **"Ivy...Saur!"** fired a solar beam at sparky who was hit dead on **"Pika!****"**

The Beam had blasted sparky away and Ivysaur didn't give it time to recover as it finished sparky off with a tackle **"Ivy.****"** "Sparky No!" screamed Richie; he had realized he was defeated.

* * *

><p>Dragon Ball World<p>

Gohan had come into view and he saw Pan and Goten fighting it hardcore. They were fighting at the speed that a normal human's eye could not see if that person was not trained well in martial arts. Gohan was well pleased with Pan's progress. "Pan! Goten! I think that's enough for now." They stopped fighting pan was breathing hard, while goten only a little faster than normal.

Gohan tossed a senzu bean to them both. "Pan I think it's time to teach you one of dad's techniques, or should I say King Kai's?" Gohan said with a smile. "Really, What is it dad?" pan said happily with her saiyen tail wagging like a dog's.

"It's called the kaio-ken. It will increase your body's strength, speed, and Ki. The only downside is that you can only use it in short burst. And by your strength I believe you could handle 3 x kaio-kens, however I prefer you stick with 1 or 2x."

After many hours of training, Pan had managed with Goten's help in sparring. And can now use the kaio-ken. Goten was then having trouble keeping up and decided to go super saiyen on her, while holding lots of power back. "Kamehameha!" screamed pan has her cupped hands aimed towards goten who dodged it, however it was heading toward Gohan who dodged it, but something fell out."

_"Oh crap the gem!" _ The gem had fallen and now had broken upon the impact of the Kamehameha. A Strange energy wave shot from the gem toward pan and at the while another separate light hit Giru who was holding pan's pack, Pan didn't have any time to dodge for she was exhausted. "Pan!" Goten grabbed pan to move her out of the way but it was too late. The blast impacted on Goten's back, pan screamed in fear while goten was still holding her. Suddenly they vanished. Poof! Gone, and not even a Ki trail to follow. "Pan, Goten! Where are you?" Gohan screamed at the air. He couldn't sense them. They were simply gone.

* * *

><p>Inside a dimensional shift<p>

"AHHHHHHHHH" Goten was screaming in pain, but he dare not let go and let pain suffer it has well. Pan watched in horror, there were a circle of light all around them like some kind of portal and not only that, but some of that light constantly hit goten who kept turning them to take the pain for his niece.

However there was a big light coming and goten saw it. He turned pan around and charge up all his Ki to a barrier, the light hit it and engulfed it but not without shrinking considerably, then the light hit goten and his whole body began to glow. Pan could only watch has Goten's body shrank to the size of a child, his super saiyen state worn down, and pan grabbed the unconscious child goten.

Pan was crying, but she knew this was no time too, she held onto Goten's body for dear life, but not too much for she didn't want to harm him further. Then she saw the end of the light tunnel, she saw flicking of multiple lights, which quickly resembled, Fireworks.

* * *

><p>So I Hope you liked my first chapter! If you see any errors, please inform me. Otherwise I think I did a good job for my first time.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: From Another World

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball Z, Dragon GT, or Dragon Ball neither do I own Pokémon and any characters that come from these shows, they are copyrighted to their original companies.

Pocket-Ball Z

Chapter 2: From another World

Pokémon World

It has been 3 hours since Richie's defeat, both Ash and Richie had yet again stopped team rocket from stealing their Pikachu, now they along with many other Pokémon trainers are gaining their medals for participating in the Indigo League.

The Audience in the Stadium was clapping and applauding the trainers in the field and also the 3 top winning Pokémon trainers. "Now if you would please draw your attention for the Light Show." said the announcer then the stage went dark.

Fireworks shot through the air, people all awed at the amazing sights. But in the distance inside one of the fireworks, a strange portal opened up. And something came out of it and was heading toward the trainers in the stadium field.

"Everyone take cover!" the announcer yelled, hundreds of Pokémon trainers ran away from the middle of the field and a huge explosion occurred knocking many trainers off their feet.

Professor Oak and a few police officers closed onto the crater, which was still smoking and was hard to see anything inside it. Officer Jenny and 2 other policemen went inside the smoke. The Audience, Pokémon trainers, and others just stare at the mysterious sight.

Officer jenny slid down the crater, what she saw in the middle shocked her. "Oh no, Men I need medical attention quickly!" She yelled out as she put her arms around the 2 unconscious children. "They must have been caught in the blast."

The two police officers hurried out and no sooner then 2-3 minutes they arrived with a stretcher and nurse joy running beside them. The Audience could immediately tell. Someone got hurt.

"Oh I hope that person is ok." said misty as she tried to look into the smoke. "Don't worry nurse joy is both a human and Pokémon nurse, she can take care of him." brock replied also trying to see through the smoke.

Before Ash had told his Pidgeotto to clear out the smoke, Officer Jenny inside the smoke noticed a furry appendage coming from the boy, and soon found that same appendage wrapped around the girl's waist.

"Huh? This is strange, but, I should conceal these for the time being." She wrapped the boy's tail around his waist and covered the children's tails under their shirts.

After the smoke had cleared, the audience saw 2 unfamiliar trainers in stretchers heading for the exit. 10 minutes afterward the ceremony continued.

* * *

><p>Pan regained a small bit of consciousness, she could hear mumbling of unfamiliar voices and could see a blurry image of her uncle goten in another bed. She felt pain from the impact and before be fell unconscious she saw an image of an old man with a white coat and women beside him.<p>

Officer Jenny and Oak sat down in front of the two children's beds. "Professor Oak, I believe you might want to see this." Jenny uncovered and unwrapped the boy's tail, and next the girls.

"Strange, why do these children have tails? They seem clearly human." questioned Oak. "Could they be a new breed of Pokémon?"

"I don't know, the only thing I found in the crater were these children." said Jenny with a worried face. "We could run blood test, but I don't think that would be good seeing how they're in an injured state."

**"Chansey, Chansey!"** A Chansey and Nurse joy had entered the room with a tray of antibiotics. "If you excuse me Jenny, I need to tend to their wounds." She said. "Chansey hand me the peroxide." **"Chansey!"** replied has it given Joy the medication.

Nurse Joy cleaned the burn marks, cuts, bruises. And bandaged the children up, all the while avoiding their tails until further inspection. She had noticed scars on both of their bodies, most of them on the boy's.

She turned to Oak and Jenny and said "These children are more injured then I expected them to be, it looks like they had been in a serious fight more than just an impact." again in a worried face said. "They might be out for 3 days at least."

_"Looks like I'll have to wait."_ Oak thought with a signing face. _"Strange through__,__ I wonder where they came from."_

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

Little Goten was opening his eyes; he seems very forgetful of something, like some memories were sealed away in his head. The only things he could remember were everything before the age of 13 which included buu.

Goten looked over and saw a girl, another memory sparked in his head and it told him that girl's name was pan, his niece. "P...Pan?" "Why does my head hurt so much?" goten questioned himself with his hand on his hand.

Nurse Joy walked in and was shocked in surprise, the boy, who's injuries would had have in asleep for another 2 days, had awakened. Goten then took notice of her and his tail started to move about.

"Hello, my names goten, what's yours?" he said smiling. Nurse Joy looked at him, he couldn't help but smile herself at the innocent face of goten.

"My name is Nurse Joy, nice to see you awake goten." she said as she smiled. "Tell me, do you know who that girl is?" she pointed at pan. "Umm, That's pan." Goten said in a confusing look. "Why does my head hurt...?"

"You were struck by we believe, an unknown Pokémon attack." "_Through we really think it has something to do with him and pan." _Joy replied and thought.

Suddenly Goten's stomach roared like a lion. "Well that one load of a stomach you got there! How about I get Chansey to get you some food?" "Uh Chansey miss joy?" goten replied confused.

Chansey came in with a couple of plats of food. **"Chansey, Chansey!"** "Miss Joy what is that? I've never seen that animal before." Goten questioned while pointing at Chansey.

"That's Chansey, my Pokémon helper." joy answered. "Poke-what? Is that something you eat? Why do you have someone help you eat?" goten questioned.

"Something you eat?" She burst into laughter at Goten's questions. "No, Pokémon are creatures of magical abilities in the world, surely you should have known about it." joy said still trying to hold back her laugh.

Only 30 minutes later, Chansey was going back in forth with trays of food, goten was chowing down like it was his last day alive. His plats stacked 15 high. Pan was just waking up when she had smelled the food, and had now joined in through eating slower than and not as much as goten. Both of their tails wagged like those of mankeys.

Nurse Joy was trying to find a logical reason to how they could eat so much, so fast, without getting a huge stomach ache. "Uh are you guys...alright?"

"Don't worry Nurse Joy, Me and Goten..." Pan had just realized, Goten was acting and looking much differently than at home. He's worries have been lifted and he is much more carefree and innocent. And for once, he's not talking about his 'girlfriend'. Not to mention that Goten look very similar to her grandfather Goku.

"Is something wrong pan?" nurse questioned. "Well. It's nothing I guess." pan replied. "Where are we?"

"You are in a Pokémon center, since it was the closet type of hospital from the Indigo League stadium." The Nurse replied who was now helping Chansey stack the plats into the tray from Goten's food parade. "I have a question for you, are you some type of humanoid Pokémon? Your tails seem very suspicious."

"Pokémon? I'm sorry miss I don't know what that is, please describe it for Me." pan questioned with a confused face.

"You don't know what a Pokémon is?" said Joy shocked. "Well I expected that from the boy but not you. Pokémon are magical creatures with abilities that have many different types of attacks or defenses. They are found everywhere in the world, sea, sky, land you name it. However they can't talk to us but they can understand what we are saying." **"Chansey!****"** "Chansey here is also a Pokémon." said joy.

Professor Oak had now entered the room. "There awake already? I thought you said 3 days?" he said. "I know I did I'm as confused as you are in all of this." answered Nurse Joy, "The children's names are Goten and Pan."

"Goten and Pan huh? Well you two, I'm sure you don't want to stick around in the center all day do you, through you are still injured." said oak. "No we're fine! So where are we going?" said goten happily.

* * *

><p>Somewhere Nearby<p>

Ash, Misty, and Brock had just said their goodbyes to Richie. "Where is professor oak?" said Misty waiting with a tapping foot.

In the distance they saw professor oak and 2 other people, a girl with a red shirt and blue jeans, and a young boy with a blue shirt with an orange gi covering him.

"Ash, Misty, Brock, meet Goten and Pan, they will be journeying with us back to pallet town we're we will give you a congratulation party." said oak.

"There's a party? Oh I hope there food there!" said goten who's tail was waving around excitedly. "Uh professor, that. Boy has a tail." said Misty.

"I've noticed it too why does he have one?" asked ash. "Look we don't want to talk about it right now, it's a long story and I think we should get to this town before I tell you anything." said pan.

"Come, Pallet town waits for your arriving." Oak said.

* * *

><p>What will become of pan and goten in pallet town? Will they ever return home? What is this strange world of Pokémon? Found out next time on Pocket Ball Z!<p>

I just had to do that at least once.


	3. Chapter 3: Pallet Town Parties

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball Z, Dragon ball GT, or Dragon Ball neither do I own Pokémon and any characters that come from these shows, they are copyrighted to their original companies and owners.

*Watch Pokémon season 2 theme now then start reading*

Pocket-Ball Z

Chapter 2: Pallet Town Parties

Dragon Ball Z World  
>"How could you let this happen, Gohan! You're a big brother and a father! You're supposed to watch them!" Chi-Chi yelled. She was not happy with Gohan who had recently told her what had inspired while training.<p>

"There was nothing I could do! I felt so useless!" Gohan yelled at himself. "Bulma do you have anything on the gem fragments I gave you?"

"I wish I did, but it might take a while to analyze them since it's in many pieces." Bulma replied has she constantly typed, scanned, and looked at the pieces on the screen.

"You better figure out what happened to both baby and grandchild!" Chi-Chi yelled, seeming to get angrier by the minute.

The Computer screen started flashing; the energy output went up strangely high for a split second.

"Wow, that was…unexpected." said Bulma.

"What is it?" said Gohan and Chi-Chi in unison.

"The gem let off as energy similar to that when Shenron is summoned from the dragon balls, though not the same when he is granting wishes." answered Bulma.

"Didn't you say that Shenron is sort of an extra-dimensional being?" said Gohan with a professor look on his face.

"Yes she did" said Trunks who had now entered the room.

"Trunks" Everyone yelled in unison. It was future trunks, he had come from a future that was destroyed by androids years ago, but that future was now repairing. He had been listening in on every detail that had happened to pan and goten from the door, while keeping his Ki hidden.

"Hello everyone" smiled trunks, "Mother, I got an idea, perhaps I could pinpoint goten and pan's location." said Trunks. Everyone gave him a confusing look except Bulma.

"Really, Well what you have in mind?" question Bulma. Trunks smiled.

* * *

><p>Pokémon World<p>

Ash, Goten, Pan, and the rest of the group had arrived to pallet town 30 minutes ago for a hero's welcome. The Civilians were kind and didn't notice the tails on goten and pan. Mainly because pan had told goten to wrap it around his waist to appear belt-like so they would not attract undue attention. It is then Pan had noticed that Goten never had a tail before at least if he did it was cut off at the time of birth.

Goten didn't mind about getting attention, he didn't mind seeing all the strange creatures called Pokémon around him, he was busy with the thoughts of food in his head. His mouth was drooling and his stomach growling, pan not so much, though she did get hungry after all they did just walk for 3 hours and saiyans digest pretty quickly.

Tables were set up all over in one of oak's lab rooms. Ash looked upon all the people who were there. He knew that they were proud of him.

"For all those who supported me in the Pokémon league, I'll like to say, thank you very much!" ash said has he politely bowed toward the groups of people.

"**Pikachu" **nodded Pikachu.

"Let us thank ash for representing us so well by finishing in the top 16 Pokémon trainers." Comment Prof. Oak.

"And let us thank Professor Oak for hosting for us today, now let's start the party!"

"Yay let's eat!" happily screamed goten.

"Let us cheer for ash and his Pokémon, hip, hip who ray!" said Prof. Oak as him and everyone there raised there glasses and screamed in unison in honor of ash's accomplishments.

Couple minutes later outside

Brock chopped on a meat has he said with food in his mouth. "Mm pallet town sure knows how to party, the food is great!"

"You said it!" said goten who was chopping down on multiple plates of food as they staked up high. The People happily seemed to gather around him too see how much he could eat.

"Goten you really need to slow down!" said pan who was eating at a more human pace.

"I can't pan, it's just so good." Replied goten.

"Hey we shouldn't be the only ones enjoying the party, let the Pokémon have some fun too." Misty said to brock.

"Good idea misty! After all if it wasn't for them why would we have this party in the first place?" said ash as he grabbed his poke balls from his poke belt.

Brock, Misty, and ash sent out their Pokémon. Ash was about to send out charizard when misty and brock stopped him and reminded him what could happen.

"I'll invite charizard next time." Ash grinned with a sweat drop in the background.

The Pokémon dispersed around the party. Pan wondered where West city was located. Goten just continued to eat. While misty and brock were having a chat.

"Ash must be really proud." commented brock.

"I think Ash must have grown a lot since we meet him, don't you?" misty looked around. "Huh, were did Ash go?" she questioned.

"Let's eat now so we can eat again!" **"Pikachu!"** yelled ash and Pikachu sprinting to a random food stand. Goten responded with a slight cheer. Misty signed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Random Food Stand<p>

Jesse smirked while stirring up her 'special' noodles.

"This time we have cooked up a prefect plan to capture that Pikachu don't you think so?" she said.

"Yes, it's really a hot deal." replied James.

"**We finally got a recipe for successively" said a talking Meowth**.

Ash was running a full speed then stop suddenly in front of the food stand.

"5 super-sized orders of everything you got please!" demanded ash.

"Yes sir!" replied team rocket (disguised) in unison.

The disguised team rocket went to work. They whip up their 'hot pepper sauce' and 'hot mustard sauce'.

"Thanks a lot." said ash.

Team rocket said in unison "Be sure to eat it while it's hot!"

* * *

><p>Goten was overjoying himself a bit much and began to unwrap his saiyan tail, pan quickly took notice of this and yelled.<p>

"Goten wait!"

However that little yelled shocked goten and he fell backward on his chair, the chair leg smashed on his tail and goten felt extreme pain course through his body.

"Are you alright?" said a small girl.

Goten simply responded in a painful expression. "Uhh…get...it off."

"But it's not on you." She replied.

Pan picked up goten and faster than the eye could see, hid his saiyan tail.

Pan whispered. "I sorry goten, didn't mean to cause you any pain. Are you alright?"

"Uh huh, I'm better now." Said goten.

Ash had reached the table saying "Alright this should get us started." He lied down the bags of food and looked at the young saiyans.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Goten fell backward on his chair and hurt himself a tiny bit." replied pan with a son grin masking a lie, she knew full well that having a saiyan's tail squeezed caused a lot of pain and sudden loss of energy.

"Strange." said misty "it didn't look like a 'tiny bit' at all." She was quick to catch things and pan's grin didn't look innocent enough for the cover.

Just then a couple of flamethrowers came out of the mouths of brock, squirtle, and Pidgeotto.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad." Ash tried a bite and soon he was using a flamethrower.

Pikachu Disappeared, and a bush of leaves rushes through the pallet town party. And a familiar logo starts to sing.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for this chapter. Now I know I have grammar issues but hey, nobody is perfect. Trial and Error goes a long way.<p>

Now to answer that Pan review, The Pan in this story is not the exact same Pan from GT. I'm as much a GT hater has you but I kind of liked the idea of a female saiyan and I hope to change Pan's personality for the better.


End file.
